New Girls?
by AzaKochou-Heartbreaker
Summary: When the Kingdom of Sparks fell, triplets were born. Magetsu, named after her birthmark the full moon, Taiyou, named also after his birthmark the sun, and Estrella, named after her birthmark the stars. Can they help Bloom find her parents?
1. Prolouge

**When the Kingdom of Sparks fell, triplets were born. Magetsu, named after her birthmark the full moon, Taiyou, named also after his birthmark the sun, and Estrella, named after her birthmark the stars. Can they help Bloom find her parents? Can they restore the Kingdom of Sparks?**

**This is my first Winx Club story. So no flames please. This one won't have religion in this one.**

--

Prologue

It was when the Kingdom of Spark fell, that a prince and two identical twin princesses were born. The three were triplets, but marked with a birthmark of a sun, full moon, and a star. They were named after their birthmarks. Now these weren't the heirs to the Spark's throne; no they were the heirs to the twin Kingdom of Sparks. Their kingdom, Hinoko, was devastated by the attack on Sparks. They sent armies to retrieve the royal family and any survivors. But when they arrive there, no one was there. Suddenly the temperatures went down, but the armies kept going to find anyone or at least a spell book that Hinoko Kingdom may preserve it until the heir to the throne was found.

As the squads continued to search, they grew awry that the princess and her parents were nowhere to be found. Though one squad found the Guardian, Daphne, told them what had be fallen the King and Queen were captured somewhere where they couldn't get to even as or with Daphne there to open a portal for them.

"Baby Princess Bloom is safe with the Dragonfire on Earth." Daphne had told them. She then pulled out three necklaces of the moon, sun, and stars. "These necklaces will show the Princess of Sparks and other kingdoms the gratitude of Sparks. And also these necklaces will protect the three young heirs."

The guards took the necklaces, the spell books, and the news of the heir and her family back to the royal family.

--

**So... what did you think? Review please.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hinoko Kingdom

"Mag! Come on; mother and father are waiting for us." a young male's voice rang from the other side of the wooden door that held the color of maple.

"She is still in there, Taiyou?" a female's voice sounded from behind him.

"Estrella! Don't do that! Yeah, she's still in there." the young man turned around to face a girl about his same height as him and deep brown eyes. Her hair was kept short and curled around her precious multi-colored crown. Estrella was the youngest of the three siblings. Mag, their sister, was the oldest and always disappearing before important meetings. Taiyou was the middle child of the three. They weren't born separately, but as triplets. His hair was a messy, dirty-blonde, and always bugging Mag. His eyes matched his sister's blue eyes. But Mag's eyes were more crystal-like blue with hints of gray than his dark blue with small hints of gold.

"Taiyou, Estrella, Princess Magetsu is in the throne room talking with King Hale and Queen Daine." Mag's personal maid told them in a deep curtsies.

"Thanks Meaghen. We will see you soon." the two either bowed or curtsied to Meaghen before scampering off. As they arrived in front of the throne room doors, they fixed their outfits and checked each other for fixing. Giving the guards a nod, the doors opened to see their sister, Crowned Princess Magetsu of Hinoko, talking with their parents. Mag's hair, which was normal kept down, was pulled up back into braid, holding in her crown of blue sapphire and both light and dark shades of ruby. This crown meant that she was next-in-line for the throne if she was not wedded off to some prince by the time of her parent's ruling ends. Which would be the year after her completion of Alfea's School For Fairies.

"But-" Mag's angelic voice rang from the dais steps where she kneeled. Her delicate gown of silver with the hemming of blue-gray silk lay around her in a fan like. The design of the dress was simple, but elegant looking. The front of the dress hugged every curve of her body. The sleeves went to her elbow and draped down. The neckline dropped into a v-neckline before her cleavage. On the back, the material was bunched up into a small trail of fabric that swept down past her feet.

"No "buts" Magetsu." Queen Daine replied kindly. Their mother looked like the older version of Mag. They look more like sisters than mother and daughter. Magetsu was named after the ancient name for "Full Moon" which is her birthmark. Queen Daine's gown was simpler and complexed to the naked eye.

Queen Daine's hair was a mixture of brown and red highlights. Her Majesty's brown eyes shown with laughter and wisdom when she looked at her daughters. Mag had both of her height and quick thinking came from Her Majesty and His Majesty. "You will complete your training at Alfea and here with your people. I know, dear, this is overwhelming and stressful. But you have to be strong.

"She's right, Maggie. You must be strong for yourself and Taiyou along with Estrella. We have contacted Prince Sky of Eraklion about your arrival today." King Hale's strong, soothing voice rang through the throne room. King Hale had reddish-brown hair with gentle brown eyes. No one knew where Taiyou and Magetsu go their eye color. He was dressed cotton color shirt and breeches with a scarlet robe. The weather climates alternate between hot and cold. The attack on Sparks caused the dormant Fire Dragon to let the planet to get cold and because of that, Hinoko Kingdom is connection to Sparks has affected to climates. They have that connection because rescue teams could get to the safety of Hinoko if needed. The cotton color satin had small breathing thread that allowed heat to escape during the hot weather or kept body heat in during the cold weather.

"Prince Taiyou and Princess Estrella of Hinoko Kingdom, Your Majesties and Your Highness." the herald announced their presence.

"Good morning, Mother, Father. My dear sister, how are you this lovely morning?" Estrella bowed formally to her parents.

"Good morning also, dear sister, Mother, Father." Taiyou also bowed formally to his parents and sister.

"Estrella, I'm lovely this morning." Mag replied with a smalle curtisy to her brother and sister.

"Mag, remember what I said." Queen Diane told her daughter leaving Estrella and Taiyou in the dump.

"You are to pack and be ready by the time the shuttle arrives, do you understand?" King Hale said, now in authority like tone. They nodded. "Then your dismissed"

* * *

Mag was gazing out her window as her hand maids were packing her clothling and other necessary things. Meahgen was brushing her hair and redoing her hair to place the small tiara that was required for her wear whenever she was out of her kingdom's reigin. She was just doing the finishing touches on her make-up when the air craft arrived. She turned to her personal maid and gave her a hug before the royal robe was placed around her delicate shape.

Joining her brother and sister out in the hall, they began to walk down the corridors of their beloved home. Seeing their parents, they bowed or curtisy before giving them hugs.

"Be strong, my daughters and son. You will never be alone." Queen Diane told her children.

"Maggie, do you have the spell book?" King Hale asked Mag.

"Yes, Father, I do have the spell book." Mag confirmed her father's main concern about the Sparks Kingdom.

"Be careful; you will face the Trix again. They maybe after the Princess of Sparks. Protect your sisters, Taiyou." King Hale instructed his children.

Bowing again, they turned toward the air craft. Dreading who might be escorting them to Red Fountian and Alfea, Mag didn't look up until the doors were closed and a famailiar name was said, causing her to look up.

"Sky, why did you accept this mission for us?" a rough tone said from the side opposite of the royal siblings.

"Because, Riven, the Hinoko Kingdom's heiress and her brother and sister have been my friends for a long time. It's good to see you again, Maggie. Taiyou, and Estrella." a young man with blonde hair said walking over to the trio.

"It's been awhile, Sky." Taiyou replied giving Sky a brotherly hug.

"How are you?" Estrella aksed. Mag just smiled and walked to the back.

"I'm good. What's wrong with Maggie?" Sky asked them, watching Mag's retreating back.

"She just was put incharge of the spell book, handling the Trix, and usual. This year is the last year of Alfea and Red Fountian for us. And you know what that means, Sky." Taiyou explained.

"Yeah, I know." Sky replied.

"What does that have to do with you graduating this year?" one of the pilotes with dark brown hair asked.

"Taiyou, Estrella, this is Brandon, my friend and squire. Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia, and Nabu are my friends and teammates. Guys, this is Prince Taiyou and Princess Estrella of Hinoko Kingdom. Mag was the one that walked into the back. She is the Crowned Pincess of Hinoko. Maggie is her father's and my nickname for her since we were little. She takes over her kingdom when she graduates from…." Sky introduced everyone. He was interrupted by a jolt from the ship, then Mag's yelling.

"What is she doing?" Riven asked.

Estrella closed her eyes and mumbled a word. She began to glow a bright yellow causing everyone look at her. when the glow dimmed, she wore a one piece dress. She had a petal like bottom with a golden strapless top. She wore elbow gloves and feet jewelry. Her hair was lengthened to her ankles and curled. She had gold eyeshadow and lip gloss. She wore a small crown on top.

"Wow. The girls are just learning their enchantix powers." Brandon said as Mag walked back muttering something. At her feet was a small cat with two tails.

"Sorry, Sky. Saru wanted to come along. Saru, you remember Sky, right?" Mag seemed in a better mood. The little cat meowed and glanced up at Sky. Her eyes were a blue. All along her feet and tails were black marks against her crème color fur. Just above her sparkling eyes was a black diamond. "Go and say hi, Saru."

"Hey there, Saru. Maggie, what happened back there? There was a jolt and you yelling." Sky asked as Saru began to hiss at something. "What's the matter, Saru?"

"Sky, I didn't power up because Mag was introuble." Estrella said facing the exit.

"She sensed something else." Taiyou explained before an icy feeling entered the room.

Mag began to transform when the Trix showed themselves. Mag called out in an ancient language to shield the ship.

"Ah…Magetsu has been practicing her fairy dust." the one on the left with a bad perm called out.

"Um….Stormy, have you gotten another horrible perm again? Here let me help you with that." Mag taunted Stormy. In a flash, she looked like her siser, but a silvery blue. Instead of a small crown, she wore a diamond jeweled crown that was placed in the curlies of her hair. It was her Crown as the Heiress to the Hinoko Kingdom.

"Why you?!" Stormy yelled, about to fire when Mag disappeared from the ship.

"Ivory Vine Wrap!"

"Dragonfire Blast!"

"Sun Beams!"

"Technolical Blast!"

"Sound Wave!"

"Magic Morphix!"

Six different magic blast came from behind Mag causing the Trix to turn around. Mag had to fly up in order to avoid the powerful magic.

"Land the ship, Sky!" Mag called. "Ice Dragon Water Rain!" she yelled from about the Trix. The ice rain caused the Trix to retreat to their safe place. The group of six girls flew toward the guys. Mag looked around and frooze. "Guys, get ready! Estrella, get up here and help me open the portal!"

Estrella flew up to her sister. "Openus Portalus! Take us to Sparks!" they shouted in an ancient language.

Back on the ground, a girl with ruby red hair and blue eyes walked over to Sky who stood at ready with his sword in hand. "Hey sweetheart. Who is that up there? She's pretty strong to make the Trix retreat."

Sky turned toward her. Smiling, as he responded. "Hey Bloom." he was distracted. " Yeah, Mag is pretty strong with the Water Dragon. She is the Crowned Princess Magetsu of Hinoko Kingdom. She and her siblings have been my friends for years." He looked over toward the ship and waved over a young man. "Taiyou! Come here, I have someone you might want to meet! Bloom this is Prince Taiyou of Hinoko Kingdom. He is Magetsu's brother. Look here they come." Taiyou looked confused when he arrived at Sky's side, but before he could introduce the heir to the Sparks throne, Mag and Estrella came down as a giant portal opened.

"It's time, Taiyou. Remember what to do if they attack again." Estrella told her older brother.

"Alright. Sky, I suggest we meet everyone after they are done." Taiyou suggested.

* * *

**_Sorry for the wait. I've been really busy with the next chapter and the other stories that I'm working on it. Can you believe that its 2009 already? HAHA. Hope you enjoy. Oh thanks to emberfire411, harmangel, Zaara Lahana P., silverwingowl, kit cool, and Jessica Love1. Thanks for review and supporting me. Hope you enjoy. RxR!_**


	3. Chapter 2

Sparks

Mag was the first one through the enormous portal. She was calm as the vigid temperatures would've frozen her down to the bone. But she wore her magical outfit that protected her from the cold.

"Excuse me, Your Highness, but what are you doing on Sparks?" Bloom asked bowing to her. She too was dressed in her Enchantix outfit though it was a calm blue with light sky blue.

"I'm trying to revive the Dragon. As you see, without the Guardian of the Dragonfire, this place is frozen and will stay that way. May I ask who you are?" Mag answered as she turned to face the young girl.

"Maggie, this is Bloom of Sparks. She is the princess and Guardian of the Dragon Fire." Sky introduced the two heiresses.

Mag bowed low and smiled. "I've been searching for you, Your Majesty. Estrella , inform Taiyou, she is found. Now, Bloom, in order to warm this planet, we need to use all our magic. You and my sister will heat the air to warm the ground while I gather the water and ice." Estrella arrived at her sister's side. "Are you ready, Bloom?"

"Yeah."

"Just hum along with me. Let your heart warm with love for your planet fill your heart. Mag will do the spell." Estrella explained.

Bloom nodded as Estrella started to hum. Mag placed her hands on the ground and began the spell. Her power flowed into the ground and it seemed to be working until something broke her concentration.

"Mag, what's wrong?" Taiyou asked when she stopped chanting and closed her eyes in frustration.

"Something….its nothing, Taiyou." Mag said frustrated. Walking toward the ship, she called over her shoulder. "Let's go. Miss Faragonda is waiting for us!"

Bloom looked to Taiyou, Estrella, and Sky confused. "Come on, Your Highness. My sister is in one of her moods. She's not mad, just frustrated about something. Once she figures it out, she'll be back to normal." Estrella said after a curtsy to Bloom.

"Bloom, lets go." Sky called from the ship's loading deck.

Bloom nodded to her boyfriend and turned to Estrella with a smile. "Call me Bloom, Your Highness. I'm still getting use to that title."

Estrella smiled in return. "Then it's only fair to call me Estrella. Don't worry. Mag had to plead with her guards to stop calling her the Crowned Princess. Our people love her; not because she's the oldest…" Estrella explained as they walked. When they entered, they noticed Mag was sitting near the front with her eyes closed. They sat on the other side of her and the Winx Club.

"Because, this last year when Darkar showed his ugly face, she began to train the children with magic that wasn't strong enough to be able to join the mages in our armies. See, children with magic are accepted as apprentices to healers, warrior, and armor mages. Though they don't see the battle grounds, they enjoy being there. Even the grim face soldiers enjoy their presences. Anyway, she helped them get some higher level spells at their pace." Taiyou furthered explained. "I'm Prince Taiyou. It's good to see that we don't have to continue our search. I'm sure when Mag's out of her mood, she'll explain. She's the one in charge of this current missions." he bowed as a girl with blond hair came up.

"Hey Bloom." Stella said after curtsying to Estrella who just nodded with kind smiles on their faces.

"Prince Taiyou, Estrella, this is my friend Princess Stella. Stella, this is the prince and princess of Hinoko Kingdom, Taiyou and Estrella." Bloom introduced the group to each other.

"Your sister is an amazing Princess with her magic and all." a girl with short lavender hair said. Then behind her was three other girls. Helia and Riven stood behind two fo them. One standing in front of Helia had long soft brown hair with kind brown eyes. On one side of her was a girl with long lavender/purple hair up in high pigtails and Riven standing behind her. On the other side was a girl with long wavy brown hair along with hazel eyes. "Hi, I'm Tecna. This is Layla, Princess of Tides, Flora, and Musa." Tecna pointing to each girl behind her.

"Hello. This is my little sister, Estrella, and I'm Taiyou. We are the prince and princess of Hinoko Kingdom. Thanks about Mag. She can be stronger, but she's been holding back on herself for a while. No one, but she knows why." Taiyou said glancing over his shoulder at his older sister.

"You guys are were also amazing. From the looks of it, Icy, Darcy, and Stormy have gotten stronger since the last time they paired off." Estrella said also glancing at the "asleep" princess.

"Taiyou, Estrella, I'm fine, so stop looking at me." Mag's tired voice rang through the cabin without even opening an eye.

"Okay, Miss grumpy!" they chorused.

She merely just turned her back to them with a muffled word. "Sky, can you wake me up when we get to Alfea? I didn't sleep well last night."

"Sure thing, Maggie." Sky replied with a tiny smile. "She got ya again. Maggie has always been well trained that she can tell when someone is….." Something hit him in the back of the head.

"Shut up, Sky!" Mag shouted. Everyone turned to see her mad and crying.

"Mag!" Taiyou and Estrella called out to her.

"Maggie, what's wrong?!" Sky asked his childhood friend.

"You three should know what's wrong with me!"

"Your Highness!" Flora, Bloom, Stella, Layla, Musa, and Tecna exclaimed as a dark figure approached the ship. Mag looked at them then behind her.

She cursed seeing the figure. "Timmy, try to speed this up. I can't deal with _him_ now." Timmy nodded as he pressed the controls to make the ship run a little faster than normal. "I suggest we all get ready for some impact. Sky, do you have something I can contact Miss Faragonda."

Brandon handed her his cell phone. "There you go.

"Thanks." She began pressing the numbers into the phone. She then placed it to her ear. "Miss Faragonda, this is Princess Magetsu of Hinoko Kingdom….I'm fine, its just….yes….of course….thank you….I'll tell them…..yeah…bye…"

"Maggie," Sky asked as she returned the phone to the owner. "What is it?"

Mag looked up at the group with a dead serious look in her eyes. "There is an ancient evil that once almost took over…you know them as the Three Witches. Well after the battle at Sparks, they disappeared. So far you have defeated their descendents, The Trix, along with their allies, Darkar and Valtor. This man is much worse than those two. They only wanted the magical universe. _He _wants all of the universe including the non-magical universe."

* * *

Sorry for long wait..... I just got so caught up to finish writting. Thanks again for subscribing and reviewing my story. Please read my other stories, Yet Another Mission and Revenge of the Tiger.


End file.
